


Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

by strawberrylace



Series: Where Did The Party Go? [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I just wanted to write more about Poe singing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey throw a party and when things get awkwardly quiet, Poe knows what to do!<br/>Based on this Tumblr AU: “you started singing (the) national anthem when it got really quiet” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a few one shots based in a party setting because that's how I first got myself into this fandom! So I'm going back to basics with the first one shot! I hope you all enjoy!!  
> Also, I just wanted an excuse to incorporate Lana Del Rey, haha

“You have terrible taste in music, you know that, right?” 

“Ugh, as if!” 

Finn smiled, laughing to himself as Rey rolled her eyes. She knew he was right but her taste in music was better than having no taste at all, according to her. Maybe Finn shouldn’t have left her in charge of making the mix tape for their party. But in his defense, Finn wasn’t in tuned with music as Rey was but her taste was quite eclectic. The party had only been going on for about an hour and the only thing that had been playing was Carly Rae Jepsen’s Emotion 

“I think they’re confused,” said Finn, looking around at everyone’s faces in their apartment. 

“Confused about what?” asked Rey. “Emotion is like THE best pop album ever and if people don’t like, that’s their problem.” 

“I guess so.” 

With the exception of the music, things were off to a great start with their party. Finn and Rey wanted to throw a party for their neighbors in their cozy little place, in celebration of moving into their first apartment in college. The whole street showed up, it looked like. Things could get a little overwhelming with all the random people that showed up but other than that, Finn and Rey were ever the gracious hosts. 

Finn didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have a roommate like Rey. They counteracted each other so well. It was a happy accident how they got to be roommates in the first place. Finn had assumed it was a guy named Ray that was looking for a roommate on Craigslist. He really did think the name was misspelled and was surprised to see that it was Rey, a girl, who was looking for a roommate. However, they took a great liking to one another and figured they’d get along just fine as roommates. 

After the Carly Rae Jepsen ended, CHVRCHES began playing. Looking around the room, Finn noticed that the guests were liking this more. He looked at Rey and gave her a coy smile. 

“You still think my taste in music is bad?” Rey asked. 

“Okay, so you have some variety in this mix. I thought you were just going to keep playing Emotion over and over again?” asked Finn with a laugh. 

“I could have! People need to hear how amazing it is, honestly.” 

“Believe me, I know how amazing it is. You remind me almost every day.” 

“Well, if you didn’t know already, now you do!” 

Oh, he definitely knew. Finn stepped away to mingle a bit with the guests while Rey did the same. Every now and then they’d steal glances from one another, giving the other a simple head nod. It was their way of saying things were going smooth. Finn was chatting up with a girl from one of his anthropology classes when he saw this guy walk into his place. For a moment, time stopped when Finn locked eyes with him and began to feel weak in the knees. 

Finn had a crush of Poe Dameron since he first came to college. They bumped into each other during Finn’s first week of classes and it was love at first sight. They saw each other on the quad since then but Finn was much too shy to ever go up to Poe. To Finn, Poe was the cool guy surrounded by all his frat brothers and Finn was the bookish, quiet one. Not to mention, what was Finn to say to him after over two years of pining after the most gorgeous guy in the world? 

“Just go up to him and say ‘hi’. What’s the worst that could happen?” Rey asked the first time Finn told her about Poe. 

“He could hear me,” Finn replied. 

So what was Poe doing here, Finn wondered. Who put him up to this? He looked around the room and saw Rey waving at Poe. Of course! She must have invited him over, hoping that perhaps he’d like to stop by. Of course he would want to stop by. This was super embarrassing. All Finn wanted to do was hide behind a lamp and just avoid Poe. He needed a drink. 

Before Poe could see him, Finn sprinted over to pour himself a glass of punch and went over to a couple of his classmates from his philosophy class. Finn felt a little better now that his mind was on something else. But in the middle of the conversation, there was a loud thud and the music stopped playing. Finn turned his head and saw that someone had accidentally knocked over the speakers. Suddenly the whole room was quiet. On cue, Rey and Finn rushed over and helped set the speakers back up. Unfortunately, The speakers weren’t the only thing that was knocked over as Rey picked up her broken iPod off the floor. Rey and Finn looked at each other with panicked faces. 

“Not my iPod!” she cried. “It had the whole mixtape on this thing!” 

“We can fix this,” Finn reassured, helping lift the speaker off the floor. “I think I may have my iPod in my room! I can take care of this while you get it.” 

Rey nodded as she ran up the stairs to bring it down. As Finn was hooking the speakers back up, he heard someone clearing their throat.  
“Tell me I’m you National Anthem…Tell me I’m your National Anthem…” 

Finn’s ears perked up and he looked around the room. Was someone really singing National Anthem right now? Everyone else was just as perplexed as he was. The singing stopped and Finn continued setting up the speakers. 

“Red, white, blue’s in the sky. Summer’s in the air baby, heaven’s in your eyes. I’m your National Anthem…” 

It was coming from the same person and when Finn saw who it was, he couldn’t believe it. Finn had heard Poe sing before. Sometimes on the quad, Poe would have his guitar with him and he’d just sit there strumming it away and singing some sweet melody. Poe’s voice was so beautiful, he could sing the alphabet and it’d be a masterpiece. National Anthem juat happened to be one of Finn’s favorite songs and all the while, Finn had only eyes on him and Poe, the same. 

Poe continued singing the Lana Del Rey song, even as Rey came downstairs with Finn’s iPod in her hand. The crowd was bobbing their head along as Poe continued to sing a few more bars until the iPod was hooked up and playing music. Once the music started up, the guests clapped and cheered, Rey taking a bow. Afterward, the crowd resumed back to their mingling and dancing. 

“Oh my gosh,” Rey whispered to Finn, as she made her way to him. “Did you hear that? Holy krish, that was so good!” 

Rey and Finn snuck a couple of glances back at Poe, who was leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand. His eyes met with Finn’s once again. 

“He was really good,” Finn nodded. “Yeah, that took guts.” 

“Go up to him and tell him.” 

“What? No! Rey, we’ve been over this!” 

“Then when are you gonna make a move? Huh? The worst that could happen is he isn’t interested. What’ve you got to lose?” 

“Everything!” 

“Just go up to him! I’ll be there for you. You can do this!” 

Finn took a deep breath. He could do this, he thought to himself. He took a couple of steps and looked back at Rey. She gave him a thumbs up along with a wide grin on her face. He nodded back at her and kept walking towards Poe. When Poe saw Finn approach him, his eyes lit up and he straightened his back out. Finn leaned against the wall and waved.  
“Hey,” said Finn nervously. “So, um…how about that brief intermission, huh?” 

“What?” Poe chuckled. 

“Sorry, I meant to say was, uh, great job singing there.” 

“Really?” Poe cocked an eyebrow at Finn. “I thought that was so embarrassing! I just get really weird when there’s this weird silence at a party and you don’t know if you should just keep quiet or what, right? I figured maybe some singing could break that awkwardness. I think that just made it even more awkward though.” Poe looked around at some of the partygoers that were staring at him. “They must think I’m weird or something…” 

Finn shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think you’re weird. I like Lana Del Rey so you picked a great song to set the mood right.” 

“I was gonna sing the National Anthem but then I just thought, fuck it, let’s try something different!” 

“It worked!” 

Finn and Poe shared a laugh as Finn stole another glance of Rey, who was still beaming as she looked on. 

“I’ve seen you around quite a bit,” said Poe. “How come you never come say ‘hi’ to me or anything?” 

“Oh.” Finn bit his lip, trying to think of a good excuse. Nothing, it was best to just be himself, as Rey would tell him. Finn sighed. “I’m just too shy. I see you around and you’re just so cool whereas me…I’m just…” 

“You don’t have to be afraid to come talk to me,” Poe smiled. “In fact, I’ve been waiting for you to come to me. If it wasn’t for your roommate, I wouldn’t have known that you were throwing this party with her!” 

The both of them turned to Rey, who was busy talking to a couple of girls, laughing at their conversation. Finn nodded his head and turned back to Poe. 

“It’s Finn, right?” asked Poe. 

“Yeah, and you’re Poe,” stated Finn. 

“Do you wanna maybe hang out sometime next week? I think you’re a pretty cool guy and I’d love to get to know you better. How does that sound?” 

“I’d like that a lot.”  
The rest of the party went on smoothly. It was late as Rey and Finn were going around, cleaning everything up. As they went and tidied up the place, the two of them had their own duet singing, “National Anthem” while they worked.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me [here](http://www.coopershangover.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me about anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
